tattoos
by WOLF TITAN
Summary: tattoos are more then pictures they hold secert to our souls and naruto will learn then and himself


_**this was a simple idea i had with what if our tatoos had power**_

the heat moved down beating hard on the people walking the street they looked almost tired trying to do what they could to stay cool drinking the smallest to thing from water to lemonaid, The only one that had nothing was a little boy he didnt seem that impressive blonde hair blue eyes and three fox whiskers on each side they looked almost like a scares but they weren't he moved down the streets with cloth's almost teared apart his lips dry as a bone he looked like he was about to pass out from heatt stroke but no one seemed to care he moved down a hallway more this time as he looekd to see a sight saying in a simple light it wasnt normal he never seen something like this it said chaos Tattoo's.

He never heard of anything like this before as he walked in fast so no one noticed him he was scared it was close to darkness and that's when the drunk moved out in the streets trying to find him for his dayly beatings he moved in fast the placed looked almost out of this world covered in each wall a picture of human skin with litteral art looking almost like they would pop out a clover near a woman's breast, a mermaid like the one he read as a child when he was young near a womans heart and then he looked seeing a man sitting there looking at naruto almost into his soul with blue eyes like his. His hair was blonde also it was almost scary to him he never seen someone like him the only diffrent he looked t be in his twenty's he then said to him,

"You 18 kid?" as he said that he gave a simple nodd which must have ment the answer as Naruto said in a almost calming voice,

"Umm yes, yes i am." as the man nodded he moved his and over to the chair infront of him. Naruto walked over sitting their as the man moved his hand between his eyes as his eyes gave a flash of yellow smiling as he said simply.

"Take your shirt and let get started we our going to be here for a while." he moved over grabing some purple gloves that made him wonder then he brought out some colors that looekd like paint and brining out a golden handle with skulls residing over them more as a small needle came out it made him jump in the air some as he sweat somemore. The man then said to Naruto,

"Don't worry this will only hurt some and dont hold your breath we dont need you passing out." Naruto nodded as he removed his shirt still somewhat scared. The man with out a second thought moved over making naruto bend over as me started the odd mechiean moving it on Naruto skin lightly, But even then naruto felt a sharp pain hit him hard he held it in knowing if he wanted to be a ninja or better yet the hokage he needed to handle pain but he made a huskly grunt as the man said,

"Keep calm kid think of something else is their a girl you like or something." Naruto tried moving to look at him but the man stoped him , keeping him in place as naruto then responded back to the man.

"Well there's Sakura. shes the smartest girl in my class she's real cute also very popular to other's." the man laughed some responding as he kept moving more doing whatever he was doing.

"Well kid here's my advice stay away from them kind of girls they are nothing but rouble they will tear your heart out in a second she can probubly likes the bad boys but listen to me thats all those kind orf people are our boys you want to be the good man so find a girl that simple and kind strong but also kind."

suddenly he moved his opposet hand to what looked like a radio playing some strange music he never hear it was simple as he turned it on the song played,

"I am a man of constant sorrow

I've seen trouble all my day.

I bid farewell to old Kentucky

The place where I was born and raised.

The place where he was born and raised

For six long years I've been in trouble

No pleasures here on earth I found

For in this world I'm bound to ramble

I have no friends to help me now.

He has no friends to help him now

It's fare thee well my old lover

I never expect to see you again

For I'm bound to ride that northern railroad

Perhaps I'll die upon this train.

Perhaps he'll die upon this train.

You can bury me in some deep valley

For many years where I may lay

Then you may learn to love another

While I am sleeping in my grave.

While he is sleeping in his grave.

Maybe your friends think I'm just a stranger

My face you'll never see no more.

But there is one promise that is given

I'll meet you on God's golden shore.

He'll meet you on God's golden shore"

The song was simple as Naruto asked him

"What was that sir? ive never heard of something like that." The man smiled some as he responded moving his hand over some with a cloth,

"This is country its real music i do wish they played it more this generation is so diffrent from the original."

Tthis confused naruto as he winced in pain as he wanted to ask but something stoped him and he remained like that more as he let the music rise with him as he moved almost faster half hour as his skin became more relaxed well almost sometime he had to move deeper.

Soon he moved back some after the hours came and naruto was allowed to stand for a moment he walked weakly to the mirror that was around them his hear raising as he walked and urned around he looked seeing his back covered in what looekd like something that was sitting there it was beautiful it showed,

a Black bird in the air like the sky wings flapping its mouth open as it looks down to a wolf with pure silver fur, it looked up at the Raven with a look like it wanted to kill he felt a love and calmness looking at them soon he was called back by the unknown man as he did willingly as he took the pain he waited, he closed his eyes more as he let the sound move around he head cooled as the room was more colder mesteriously.

he woke up from the slumber he had looking to see he was in his room alone seeing what happen he was on his stomic and he saw the note but all it said

"use this power well you have the gift of life and death."

he wonder what that ment but he soon was hit with sleep.

_**i know it might suck so if you want it you can have it just review me and i will tell you what the power the tats used**_


End file.
